


The Coat

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Friendship, Gryffindors - Freeform, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000, ravenclaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron looks ridiculous. Padma is amused but not for long .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat

She had to admit, he looked ridiculous. What on earth had Ron been thinking when he got dressed that morning? Of course, Padma admitted to herself, Ron had looked much worse in the past.

Padma had not known Ron well before their fourth year Yule Ball, and afterward had honestly not wanted to get to know him further.

He had been rude, inconsiderate, and absent-minded. Not at all what she was looking for in a date. Yet he did look absurd that night, so she supposed she could not blame him for having bad manners on purpose.

Time had passed, and it was not until meeting in the Room of Requirement did Padma get to know him better. They both worked hard at defensive magic and were occasionally paired with one another. At first, Padma dreaded his impetuous attitude toward magic, but she soon learned to appreciate his skill. After awhile, she even began seeking him out to work with. Padma enjoyed a challenge; she felt that it was the best way to improve herself.

Today, Padma laughed as she walked up to Ron. "Ron! What are you wearing?"

Ron looked confused and looked down at himself. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ what are you wearing? You look so strange." Ron was wearing a long, black, leather coat over his clothes. It was buttoned up tight to his chin. It reached down past the tops of his shoes and was patched, stitched, and mended beyond belief.

"It's a new coat. Hagrid gave it to me. I thought it would be good for today since Harry promised to teach us some more messy hexes."

Padma laughed, "Why not just use a cleaning spell?"

Ron frowned and sniffed, "Now I won't have too."

"But how will you move in that getup?"

Ron quickly lifted his arms above his head and then swung them around. "See? Perfect mobility. This coat is great!"

Padma crossed her arms across her chest. She wondered if Ron noticed that he was drawing a crowd. "Ron, you look a little strange."

Ron just laughed. Again he waved his arms like windmills. Padma just rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when Harry and Hermione walked in. They both gave Ron strange looks, but wisely decided not to comment.

Immediately, Harry called everyone over and quickly explained and demonstrated a new defensive fighting technique. Ron was right, it was very messy. From Harry's wand a green stream of slime spewed forth and wrapped itself around the dummy's face where it instantly hardened.

Padma looked at Ron, who nodded at her, "See, if you miss my face, I won't have to try and get that stuff out my clothes."

Once they paired off to practice, Padma gulped nervously as she faced Ron. Concentrating, she launched the ooze at Ron, but it stuck harmlessly to his shoulder. Ron fired back, catching Padma square in the face. Blind and unable to breathe, she panicked until Harry quickly used a spell to make it come back off, "Sorry, Padma, I forgot to tell you how to remove it."

Padma glared at him as she tried to pick particles of hardened green guck out of her white blouse. Ron leaned down beside her, grinning cheekily. Padma turned toward him. Ron held up his hands defensively, "Don't look at me; I bet I could get you one of these ridiculous coats if you wanted it."

"Shut up, Ronald."


End file.
